Broken
by chibilele
Summary: Fanfics para o projeto Broken da sessão DG do fórum 6v.
1. 365 dias  Muitas vidas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Broken Everywhere do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><em>Oshogatsu.<em> Mais um velho ano-novo. Exatamente um ano desde que o conhecera; muitos anos após a partida dele. Naquela data o conhecera, pouco antes do novo ano se anunciar, e horas atrás ele partira, sem dar a ela uma hora a mais além dos 365 dias. Deixou somente muitos anos não vividos, o gosto nos lábios dela, a saudade que lhe entrava pela narina e tomava seus pulmões, quase a sufocando.

_Ima mo aishite iru..._

(eu ainda te amo)

Fechou os olhos para rezar com as tantas outras pessoas que faziam isso. Não havia ele para tirá-la de sua vida tão igual a tantas outras. Ela pedia por prosperidade, alegria, saúde, amor... Uma lágrima rolou, solitária, pelo rosto dela. O céu chorava a tristeza gelada do peito dela.

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru..._

(a tristeza que chove se transforma em neve branca )

E lá estava ele: os sorrisos, os abraços, os carinhos; as brigas, as palavras duras vindas de ambos, o adeus. Ela abriu os olhos e ele não estava mais lá. Mas as lembranças ainda bombardeavam sua mente em um turbilhão de cores, sons e emoções.

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite  
><em>_Motto soba ni itakatta..._

(as lembranças que se passam são tão ofuscantes  
>queria ter ficado perto de você por mais tempo)<p>

Eles faziam planos. Que casal nunca disse que ficariam juntos para sempre? Passar uma vida inteira ao lado um do outro, amando e odiando cada mania, gastando todo o tempo do mundo para entender um ao outro. E, ainda assim, ter as mais agradáveis surpresas.

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete..._

(quero que me abrace forte novamente)

Mas, talvez, eles estivessem muito além dessa noção de tempo. Os momentos que passaram juntos ainda estavam vivos (dentro dela), todo e cada momento das tantas vidas que eles haviam vivido juntos. E, perdida em seus pensamentos, sentiu que vivera mais uma vida ao lado dele.

_Saigo ni kiita anata no koe wo kono mama zutto hanasanai mama  
><em>_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai._

(quero sair num sono profundo sem largar a sua voz  
>que ouvi da última vez)<p> 


	2. Ira dos Deuses

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Broken Everywhere do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Conta a lenda que se completava uma semana desde que seu filho mais velho se embrenhara nas matas para caçar e ainda não havia retornado. Cheia de aflição, a mulher foi até o santuário da deusa Ártemis, deusa também da caça, pedir pelo filho. Diz-se que a própria deusa foi falar à mulher dizendo que aceitaria, desde que o filho ela então carregava no ventre, caso nascesse mulher, seria dela. Tendo já seis filhos homens e crendo ser outro homem a carregar consigo, aceitou e, no dia seguinte, tinha seu filho em casa.<p>

Mas acontece que, meses depois, fosse o Destino, obra da deusa ou infeliz acaso, nasceu uma pequena garota, que logo Ártemis veio buscar, conforme o acordo. A mulher não lhe queria entregar, mas após ter a si e a sua família ameaçadas, entregou a criança com o coração partido.

A criança cresceu entre ninfas e animais, tendo um enorme talento para a caça e sem se deixar corromper por outros humanos, tal qual a deusa a quem fielmente seguia, fazendo dela um orgulho para Ártemis e uma de suas preferidas.

Logo a menina era mulher; uma mulher de longos, ondulados e cheios cabelos muito vermelhos, sardenta, pele alva e olhos amendoados. Era forte e destemida, excelente arqueira e caçadora, com um nome tão forte quanto sua personalidade: Ginevra. Raramente era vista fora do bosque onde morava ou do templo da deusa; saía apenas quando ordenada que fosse à cidade para fazer algo. Quanto à sua família, nunca conheceu nenhuma que não fosse a deusa, as ninfas ou os animais.

Banhava-se no rio, solitária, admirando a lua cheia no céu. Levantou uma mão e ficou absorta a observar as gotas de água iluminadas pelos raios da lua, tal qual o rio em que se banhava. Mergulhou e ficou algum tempo com a cabeça embaixo d'água e novamente emergiu, passando a mão no rosto para tirar o excesso de água. Foi caminhando para fora do rio e não dera muitos passos, tendo apenas o busto não mais coberto pela água, quando ouviu à sua frente o barulho de folhas se mexendo e um baque no chão, como se algo houvesse caído. _Ou alguém._

Em poucos minutos estava vestida e montada, seguindo o barulho que quem quer que fosse fazia ao correr. Rapidamente o alcançou. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros, quase prateados, e os olhos cinzas arregalados e assustados. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore, tremendo, com uma flecha apontada para seu peito.

E, mesmo naquelas condições, ele era incrivelmente belo.

- Eu estava passando por lá, não quis parar, mas-

- Silêncio! – Ordenou ela, interrompendo-o. – Não quero saber de explicações, você deve morrer!

Ele apertou os olhos, como se não quisesse ver a própria morte. _Um covarde._

Se ela quisesse tê-lo matado já o teria feito, ele não seria o primeiro; mas, por algum motivo, não quis. Abaixou o arco e ele abriu um olho, abrindo o outro logo em seguida.

- Vá embora e não quero vê-lo nunca mais, ou não terá outra chance.

Por algum motivo, ele desejou que ele ficasse e a enfrentasse.

Ele correu.

-x-

Descansava sob a sombra de uma árvore quando a súbita imagem do rapaz misterioso fê-la despertar. Ele. _De novo._ Perturbada com seus pensamentos e sem coragem de compartilhá-los, pediu permissão à deusa para ir a Delfos; o Oráculo certamente guardava a resposta que ela tanto queria.

Cavalgou por muitos dias, mais algumas horas e chegaria ao templo. Parou onde estava e armou seu pequeno acampamento, confiando sua segurança no fogo, na deusa e em seu arco. A lua estava nova no céu e seu coração se encheu de tristeza; as saudades de casa apertavam seu peito e ela não tinha nem a lua para fazer-lhe companhia.

Adormeceu.

Despertou junto com os primeiros raios de sol, que se refletiam sobre os cabelos tão dourados à sua frente. Levantou de chofre e viu novamente o rosto que insistia em não lhe sair da mente. Logo sua mão agarrou o arco e o homem recuou um pouco, mas ainda a encarava; ela, rubra, novamente lhe apontava o arco. Ele arriscou colocar a mão no arco e levemente empurrá-lo para o lado; ela o abaixou. Ele sorriu.

Ela virou o rosto e começou a desmontar seu acampamento sem lhe dar mais atenção.

- O que faz por aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- Isso não é de seu interesse.

- O deus Apolo está no templo e não quer que ninguém se aproxime até segunda ordem.

Ela parou. Ao invés de solução, havia encontrado um problema: sem oráculo, com o homem desconhecido.

- Como sabe?

- Sirvo a ele.

Refez o que havia desfeito de seu provisório acampamento, pegou seu arco e suas flechas e foi buscar algo para se alimentar. Ele tocou em seu braço para chamá-la e seu coração disparou. Ela puxou o braço com violência.

- Não me toque!

- Certo, certo. Você não precisa ir procurar comida, eu tenho o suficiente para nós. Se quiser.

Ela deu as costas a ele.

-x-

Anoitecera. No fogo assava o animal que a alimentaria até a manhã seguinte.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Ginevra. – Respondeu ela de má vontade, após descobrir que não adiantava ignorar as perguntas que ele fazia.

- Sou Draco.

- Não perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros.

Draco... Sim, Ártemis já lhe falara dele: o favorito de Apolo. Fazia todo o sentido, ele era, de fato, belíssimo; não a surpreenderia se Apolo se houvesse apaixonado pelo jovem. Se isso fosse verdade, era melhor que logo ela fosse embora, antes que Apolo se irritasse; não que fizesse qualquer sentido o deus sentir ciúmes dela, era impossível que qualquer coisa surgisse dali. Não quando se tratava dela.

Seria ridículo.

-x-

Já era o terceiro dia em que ela lá estava, saudosa de seu lar e convivendo melhor com aquele que lhe fazia companhia. Faziam juntos as refeições, treinavam juntos e até mesmo conversavam. Naquela noite, ele tentou um outro tipo de aproximação. Sentou-se ao lado dela para fazer sua refeição.

- Não se sente ao meu lado. – Disse ela, menos ríspida do que a princípio fora.

Ele a ignorou com um ar um tanto arrogante, aspecto esse que ela havia descoberto com pouco tempo de convivência – e o que mais poderia esperar daquele por quem Apolo tinha predileção? Ignorou-o também e os dois ficaram no mais absoluto silêncio. Sem que ela percebesse, ele puxou seu rosto e uniu seus lábios; os olhos dela se arregalaram e sua face corou violentamente. Pela primeira ela não soube o que fazer. _Ela também queria._

Ele logo soube disso e a puxou para si, abrindo caminho para dentro de sua boca. Ela se arrependeria, mas, naquele momento, não era tão importante.

-x-

O sexto dia contemplou os dois corpos nus e abraçados, ainda adormecidos. Logo os raios de sol os acordariam e ela se sentiria envergonhada de si mesma, da traição com a deusa e com seu voto, mas aquilo que crescia dentro dela e enchia seu peito era incontrolável, até mesmo para os deuses.

Ela acordou primeiro e ficou a admirá-lo. Talvez eles houvessem despertado a ira dos deuses, mas estava além de sua capacidade como poderia qualquer ser se vingar de tão bela criatura. Ainda mais belo que os próprios habitantes do Olimpo.

Passaram todo o dia juntos, com todas aquelas futilidades características daqueles que estão apaixonados. Não perceberam o dia passar e, quando a noite caiu, deitaram-se juntos para repousar.

-x-

Quando acordou, viu a ruiva deitada ao seu lado, ainda adormecida. Beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios e disse que acordasse, mas ela não respondeu. Começando a se preocupar, sacudiu-a um pouco mais forte e ela permaneceu desacordada. Após muito tentar, chegou a uma triste conclusão: ela não acordaria. Levantou-se e foi ao templo do Oráculo para pedir ao deus que a trouxesse de volta.

Apolo negou, dizendo que por nada a traria de volta. Irado, Draco saiu do templo jurando que nunca mais voltaria e foi ter com a amada adormecida. Não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas ao ver que a mulher que segurava em seus braços abria vagarosamente os olhos. Mas a alegria pouco durou: logo uma seta atravessou seu corpo, atravessando o dela logo em seguida; era Ártemis, furiosa com ele por haver roubado a pureza de sua predileta.

Qual não foi a surpresa da deusa ao descobrir abertos os olhos de Ginevra (que ela julgava ainda adormecida) e sua flecha atravessando seu corpo. _Vivo._

Ela foi transformada em uma vermelha rosa, vermelha assim como seus cabelos. Ele, em um pequeno pássaro, passando de flor em flor em sua eterna busca por sua amada.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.


End file.
